The present invention relates generally to the field of mobile devices, and more particularly, to modifying presentations of content by a mobile device, based on the eyewear of a user.
Developments in cellular and computing technology have resulted in the proliferation of mobile electronic/computing devices, such as smartphones, tablet computers, and wearable devices with advanced capabilities, such as digital eyeglasses (e.g., smart glasses) and smart watches. Some mobile devices are utilized for communications and can present and process work-related content to users. Other mobile devices are utilized by users for personal items, such as obtaining news and sports information, participating social networking websites where users share information, opinions, images, etc., and/or various entertainment functions (e.g., video games and movies). Various mobile devices are utilized for a variety of activities by users. However, mobile devices come in a plurality of sizes and similarly include displays of varying sizes.
Mobile devices are utilized by users in a variety of settings (e.g., indoor and outdoor) and exposed to various environmental conditions that affect the eyewear worn by a user. For example, a user may utilize a laptop computer indoors without wearing eyewear; whereas the same user may wear prescription sunglasses while utilizing a smartphone outdoors on a sunny day.
In addition, with advancements in electronics and miniaturization, mobile devices can include one or more cameras, one or more accelerometers, a global positioning system (GPS), a thermometer, an altimeter, a barometer, a compass, a chronograph, and/or near field communication (NFC) and radio-frequency identification (RFID) capabilities.